


《指父为兄》52

by PeachWine



Series: 指父为兄 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine





	《指父为兄》52

林子惜与秋连逸在除夕晚会开场后不到一个小时就上台表演了，不过他俩还得坐在晚会现场前排观众席里直到晚会结束。  
等林子惜回到顾宅时，已经是将近第二天凌晨四点了。  
顾奶奶虽然有心等“小儿子”回家团圆，不过毕竟是老人家了扛不住，一早就睡了。  
林子惜打开指纹锁，一进门就见到已经在玄关处等他的顾泽诚。  
顾爹帮他把大衣在衣橱里挂好，拉着他走到客厅，温柔地轻声问：“晚上吃过东西了吗？”  
“吃过了，刚才在飞机上还吃了点宵夜。”林子惜点点头，接着就被他爹拉进了卧室。  
属于顾泽诚的主卧室。  
林子惜一进房间就被顾泽诚抱起来往浴室里走，他连忙挣扎着说：“还是……不要了吧。”  
虽然自从进了剧组他俩已经分别了快半个月，林子惜的的确确是没少想顾泽诚。可是一想到这个家里还有他奶奶在，他就既没那个心、也没那个胆来和自己的父亲打这个新年第一炮。  
然而顾泽诚却不由分说地将他全身的衣服都脱掉，把他仍进了已经放好水的宽大浴缸里。  
林子惜的头发一下子被溅起的水花打湿，他有些狼狈地在浴缸中坐好，用手捋了一把头发上的水，再抬头时他爹已经站在了他的面前。  
顾泽诚俯身一只手握住林子惜的下巴，强迫他抬头看向自己，“怜惜夫夫，嗯？官方认证，嗯？国民CP，嗯？”  
顾爹脸上带着冷笑，每一个“嗯”字都充满着山雨欲来的气息。  
林子惜看着他，明明泡在温暖的洗澡水里，却忍不住打了一个寒颤。  
“那都是不明真相的吃瓜群众起哄闹着玩的，秋连逸有封原，我有你，C什么CP？！算起来秋连逸也就是我的一个前同事，除了商业合作什么关系都不是。在我的心里，他连您的一根头发都比不上！”林子惜向他爹表忠心表得连“您”字都出来了，求生欲也是很强了。  
然而顾泽诚根本不吃他这一套，“既然什么关系都不是……那咱俩视频过这么多次，你怎么从来都没提过跟你一起上除夕晚会的是他？”  
“我……”林子惜一下子卡住了，眼睛四处乱瞟了半天，终于还是说了实话，“我怕爸爸你不高兴……”  
“你一直瞒着，我就高兴了？爸爸现在不但不高兴你那对什么狗屁CP，更不高兴……”顾泽诚的大拇指在林子惜柔软的唇上轻轻摩挲，“我家宝贝的这张嘴，怎么总就这么不诚实呢？”  
“爸爸，我错了。”林子惜用他那双桃花眼水汪汪地看向他爹，“我以后一定有事就跟你讲，不瞒着你。”  
顾泽诚没有说话，依然冷笑地审视着他。  
林子惜便双手搂住顾泽诚的腰，抬头望着他，露出讨好卖乖的表情撒娇，“爸爸你就原谅这一次我吧，我保证再也不会犯这种错了。”  
“你只是嘴上这么说，我怎么知道你是不是真心悔过。”顾泽诚面无表情地这样说着，下半身却暗示性地用那已经将西装裤顶起的部位，摩擦过林子惜的脸颊。  
求生欲让林子惜瞬间就理解了他爹的意思，他咬了咬嘴唇，红着脸对面前的人说：“爸爸，我的嘴不止是能说话的。”  
说着，他就伸手颤抖着解开了顾泽诚裤子上的纽扣，然后，用嘴叼住了那条裤子上的拉链。  
林子惜深吸了一口气，就用牙咬着拉链，慢慢地将他父亲的裤链拉开了。  
顾泽诚腹下的分身在之前就已经苏醒了，因为他这番举动此时更是昂然高涨，即便是隔着内裤林子惜也能看出它的壮硕。  
林子惜下意识地咽了咽口水，然后回忆着他曾经看过的某些小电影，伸出舌头，开始隔着这一层薄薄的布料去轻舔面前男人的性器。  
顾泽诚的内裤前端渐渐被舔湿，清晰地映出了他完全勃起后的阴茎的形状，连上面的青筋都显露了出来。  
林子惜又咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是红着脸用嘴叼住顾泽诚内裤的上沿，一口气将它拉了下去。  
那原本被布料束缚着的狰狞巨物就一下子弹了出来，打在了林子惜的脸上。  
他的脸瞬间就变得更红了，紧张与羞耻感让他停下了动作，有些无助地抬头看向他爹。  
顾泽诚却仍是面无表情，他的手轻抚过林子惜的后脑勺，用比平日更加低沉沙哑的声音说：“继续呀，你就这点决心？”  
林子惜便又低下头去，心一横，就张开口含住了面前的粗长性器。  
顾泽诚之前应该是洗过澡了，他腹下并没有什么腥臭味道，但光是那根阴茎远比常人壮硕的规格，就已经足够让人辛苦了。  
林子惜拼尽全力，也只能将那物吞下大半，还有不短的一截露在外面。  
他只能用双手裹住顾泽诚分身的根部，手口配合地吸吮着他父亲的肉物。  
林子惜从未有过给别人口交的经验，动作不免有些青涩。  
但不得不说，年轻美貌的亲生儿子赤裸地跪在浴缸里专心服侍自己阴茎的视觉冲击，给了顾泽诚难以言喻的满足与快感。  
他有些沉迷在这罪恶又绝美的景象中，按在林子惜脑后的手也渐渐施力，强迫他更深地含住自己的性器。  
林子惜被口中的狰狞肉刃一次又一次地顶进喉咙深处，有些不适地想要挣扎，但最终还是忍了下去，直到顾泽诚最后一次插入他的嘴中，射了出来。  
顾泽诚在高潮的刹那就意识到自己做得有些过了，赶忙将分身从林子惜口中抽出来，然后弯下腰轻拍有些咳嗽的林子惜的后背。  
“吐出来吧。”他说。  
然而他面前的人却将口中的精液全都咽了下去，还用舌头仔细地将他阴茎上的白浊舔净。  
“我喝了爸爸的东西，以后会对爸爸说实话的哦。”林子惜在做完这一切后，乖巧地微笑着对他说。  
顾泽诚便在那一瞬间感受到了一种来自灵魂深处的震荡与狂喜，那是想要疼惜这只属于自己的塞壬的爱意，与想要肆意玩弄对方的黑暗情欲。


End file.
